tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Sticky Toffee Thomas
Sticky Toffee Thomas, retitled Sticky Taffy Thomas in American releases, is the eighteenth episode of the tenth season. Plot Thomas sees some children making costumes while delivering some equipment to a party in the countryside and wants to go to the party in costume, too. When Percy later sees him at the washdown, he jokingly suggests that Thomas go covered in bubbles. Thomas takes his joke the wrong way and puffs off, still covered in soap suds. Unfortunately, they get into his eyes and he cannot see where he is going, and he crashes into Toby, breaking Toby's axle. To make amends, Thomas offers to take the toffee tanker for Toby and puffs off after being cleaned of the suds, but after seeing Jeremy in the air and contemplating going as a plane, his concentration drifts. He takes the wrong turning and crashes into the buffers, opening the toffee tank and getting drenched in toffee. Thomas is upset, but spies an old line and uses it as a shortcut. The line has fallen out of use and Thomas is covered with branches and leaves, but gets to the party on time, where he is declared by the children to have the best costume. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Toby * Sir Topham Hatt * Jeremy (does not speak) * Emily (cameo) * Molly (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) Locations * Sodor Airport * Maron * The Lumber Mill * Shunting Yards * Tidmouth Sheds * The Washdown * Crosby Tunnel Trivia * A rare photo shows a deleted scene of Thomas, still covered with branches and leaves, at the party with Annie and Clarabel. * A "Mouse Trap" board game, the first place ribbons from Spic and Span, and a medal from Three Cheers for Thomas are on the table near the girl making her clown costume. * A reference to this episode would be made later in the twentieth season episode, Hugo and the Airship. * In the UK narration, the costume party is referred to as a "fancy dress." Goofs * When Thomas is at the airport, his face is slightly loose. * In the shot of Thomas after been splattered with toffee, there is less toffee on him than was in the previous scene. * In the shot of Thomas after been splattered with toffee, there was a drop of toffee falling from his chin. But in the next shot, the drop is back on Thomas's chin. * A string can be seen pulling Jeremy across the runway. * When Thomas says "I want to go to the party at fancy dress too!" and when he imagines himself with a big hat, the tracks behind him lead to the bushes. * In the close-up of the workmen putting soap suds on Thomas, he has some kind of white substance (possibly blu-tak) on his right shoulder. * Toby' face was loose when Thomas begins pushing the Toffee tanker. * Thomas' siderods change position immediately when he watches Jeremy flying. * Bushes are stuck up on Thomas' back even though the toffee couldn't have reached that far. * When Thomas arrives at the party with the toffee, his steam platform is visible. * When Thomas arrives at the party with the toffee, some kind of green cloth is stick on Thomas' running board presumably for sticking up the bushes' leaves. * In the final shot the Toffee tanker disappears even though Thomas hasn't moved from the place he was when he arrived. Merchandise * Capsule Plarail - Thomas dressed as a plane, Thomas covered in bubbles and Top Hat Thomas * Limited Edition Collection * Books - Thomas and the Sticky Toffee and Sticky Toffee Thomas In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:StickyToffeeThomastitlecard.png|UK Title card File:StickyTaffyThomasTitleCard.png|US Title Card File:StickyToffeeThomasJapanesetitlecard.jpg|Japanese title card File:StickyToffeeThomasKoreantitlecard.png|Korean title card File:StickyToffeeThomasGermantitlecard.png|German title card File:StickyToffeeThomas1.png File:StickyToffeeThomas2.png File:StickyToffeeThomas3.png File:StickyToffeeThomas4.png File:StickyToffeeThomas5.png File:StickyToffeeThomas6.png File:StickyToffeeThomas7.png File:StickyToffeeThomas8.png File:StickyToffeeThomas9.png File:StickyToffeeThomas10.png File:StickyToffeeThomas11.png File:StickyToffeeThomas12.png File:StickyToffeeThomas13.png File:StickyToffeeThomas14.png File:StickyToffeeThomas15.png File:StickyToffeeThomas16.png File:StickyToffeeThomas17.png File:StickyToffeeThomas18.png File:StickyToffeeThomas19.png File:StickyToffeeThomas20.png File:StickyToffeeThomas21.png File:StickyToffeeThomas22.png File:StickyToffeeThomas23.png File:StickyToffeeThomas24.png File:StickyToffeeThomas25.png File:StickyToffeeThomas26.png File:StickyToffeeThomas27.png File:StickyToffeeThomas28.png File:StickyToffeeThomas29.png File:StickyToffeeThomas30.png File:StickyToffeeThomas31.png File:StickyToffeeThomas32.png File:StickyToffeeThomas33.png File:StickyToffeeThomas34.png File:StickyToffeeThomas35.png File:StickyToffeeThomas36.png File:StickyToffeeThomas37.png File:StickyToffeeThomas38.png File:StickyToffeeThomas39.png File:StickyToffeeThomas40.png File:StickyToffeeThomas41.png File:StickyToffeeThomas42.png File:StickyToffeeThomas43.png File:StickyToffeeThomas44.png File:StickyToffeeThomas45.png File:StickyToffeeThomas46.png File:StickyToffeeThomas47.png File:StickyToffeeThomas48.png File:StickyToffeeThomas49.png File:StickyToffeeThomas50.png File:StickyToffeeThomas51.png File:StickyToffeeThomas52.png File:StickyToffeeThomas53.png File:StickyToffeeThomas54.png File:StickyToffeeThomas55.png File:StickyToffeeThomas56.png File:StickyToffeeThomas57.png File:StickyToffeeThomas58.png File:StickyToffeeThomas59.png File:StickyToffeeThomas61.png File:StickyToffeeThomas62.png File:StickyToffeeThomas63.png File:StickyToffeeThomas64.png File:StickyToffeeThomas65.png File:StickyToffeeThomas66.png File:StickyToffeeThomas67.png File:StickyToffeeThomas68.png File:StickyToffeeThomas69.png File:StickyToffeeThomas70.png File:StickyToffeeThomas71.png File:StickyToffeeThomas72.png File:StickyToffeeThomas73.png File:StickyToffeeThomas74.png File:StickyToffeeThomas75.png File:StickyToffeeThomas76.png File:StickyToffeeThomas77.png File:StickyToffeeThomas78.png File:StickyToffeeThomas79.png File:StickyToffeeThomas80.png File:StickyToffeeThomas81.png File:StickyToffeeThomas82.png File:StickyToffeeThomas38.PNG File:StickyToffeeThomas83.png File:StickyToffeeThomas84.png|Deleted scene File:StickyToffeeThomas85.png File:StickyToffeeThomas86.png File:StickyToffeeThomas87.png File:StickyToffeeThomas41.jpg|Deleted scene File:StickyToffeeThomas88.png File:StickyToffeeThomas89.jpg File:StickyToffeeThomas1.jpg|Deleted scene Merchandise Gallery File:Wind-upTopHatThomas.JPG|Wind-up Top Hat Thomas File:Wind-upbubblecoveredThomas.jpg|Wind-up Bubble Covered Thomas File:Wind-upAirplaneThomas.JPG|Wind-up Airplane Thomas File:LimitedEditionCollectionStickyToffeeThomas.JPG|Limited Edition Collection File:ThomasandtheStickyToffee.jpg|Book File:ThomasandthePerfectDisguise.png|German Book File:StickyToffeeThomas(bookandDVD).jpg|Book and DVD File:DeanandSonStickyToffeeThomasDVDandBook.jpg Episode File:Sticky Taffy Thomas - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 10 episodes Category:Episodes